Incendium
by FromTheFuture
Summary: La culpa pesa demasiado en los hombros de quien no se la merece, y Leo no se la merecía. Este fic participa en el reto La Dulce Infancia de los Semidioses del foro El Campamento Mestizo. *1er puesto*


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible, es de Rick Riordan. La trama, mía.

**N/A: **Adoro a Leo más allá de toda la posible adoración. Así es como me imagino su niñez. _**Este fic participa en el reto "La Dulce Infancia de los semidioses" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

**Palabras:** 795, según Word.

* * *

Incendium

Contempla horrorizado como todo arde, las llamas reflejadas en sus ojos. La irónica sonrisa de la Mujer Dormida es lo último que ve antes de despertar, empapado en sudor, con el corazón en la garganta.

Mira a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, creyéndose de nuevo en el taller de su madre. Suspira al comprobar que no es así, sino que está en casa de los Robin, en Detroit. Se levanta silenciosamente, se viste y coge la mochila que tenía escondida debajo de su cama. Es hora de marcharse.

Las luces de la ciudad se van apagando conforme se acerca el alba, y Leo corre por las dormidas calles mientras éstas comienzan su actividad, sin preocuparse por él apenas. Nadie se fija en el niño de diez años que, con la mochila al hombro y la cara enrojecida de correr todo el camino, espera el autobús que le hará empezar de nuevo.

Mira nervioso a un lado y otro de la calle, luego al reloj de la parada, y otra vez la carretera. Está empezando a impacientarse.

Ya ni siquiera recuerda su pesadilla, aunque no le es muy difícil imaginársela. Fuego. Siempre es lo mismo. Se mira las manos, tratando de mantener todos los pensamientos sobre ese mortal elemento a raya. No ocurre nada, y las mete en sus bolsillos. Fuego…

-…-

Mira por la ventanilla cómo el sol se alza sobre Detroit, mientras esta se aleja hasta que sólo quedan los brillos de los rascacielos al reflejar la luz del día. Los paisajes cambian a través del cristal y avanza el tiempo. Leo se decide a bajarse en la próxima parada. De repente, tan pronto como toma la decisión, una inmensa nube de humo negro se divisa a lo lejos. Conforme se acercan a la ciudad, la nube va aumentando de tamaño y expandiéndose, tapando el azul del cielo.

_Fuego._

Ya han entrado en la ciudad, y el autobús recorre las calles hasta llegar a su destino, mientras los pasajeros se asoman a sus ventanas y murmuran extrañados, preguntándose _cómo_ y _dónde_.

Leo tiene la sensación de que lo sabe. Ahí, otra vez, se arrepiente de haber dejado la antigua casa de acogida, como siempre que llega a un sitio nuevo. Pero hoy es diferente.

El autobús se para justo en frente del edificio en llamas. Los viajeros se apean corriendo y observan cómo los bomberos tratan de sofocar el fuego. Leo les sigue, como en trance, sin poder apartar la vista. El miedo le invade, pero no es capaz de reaccionar. Sólo sigue mirando y siente como si la edificación le devolviera la mirada, furiosa y ardiente, como si las paredes tiznadas de negro fueran su culpa, como si cada grito de socorro fuera un reproche. El terror se abre paso entre sus confusos pensamientos, y manda una orden muy, muy clara: "huye". Pero él no se mueve, sólo contempla el fuego acabar con millones de sueños y vidas, tal y como hizo con los suyos. Se siente atrapado, a pesar de estar en plena calle, por el dolor del pasado, los recuerdos y el pánico ante lo que se le viene encima. Se siente pequeño ante el colosal infierno de humo. Su cerebro se embota y el horror consigue ocuparlo todo.

Y el piso ardiendo contempla con burla en sus fieros y anaranjados ojos como el niño pierde el conocimiento.

-…-

Cuando despierta, hay demasiada luz. "Algo va mal", piensa mientras trata de concentrarse y enfocar la vista. Ha estado demasiado tiempo inconsciente. Lo nota por las paredes blancas y las sábanas de algodón. A su lado, una señorita rubia le mira con reprobación, los labios fruncidos y las cejas muy juntas.

–Alice… –la reconoce el chico, sintiéndose mal al instante. Es su asistenta social.

Ella sonríe indulgente ante su arrepentimiento y le acaricia el pelo.

–Te desmayaste en frente de aquel edificio incendiado –le explica. Él asiente, con un escalofrío al recordarlo.

–¿Por qué has vuelto a huir? Pensaba que estabas bien en esa familia.

–Yo… –Leo no encuentra ninguna excusa convincente–. Ya sabes, todo era muy aburrido. Un día al colegio, luego vuelves a casa, otra vez al colegio… No me gustaba la rutina. Yo soy un hombre de acción.

Alice se ríe, pero al instante se pone seria.

–Leo, no puedes huir siempre, me lo pones cada vez más difícil. No sabes lo que cuesta encontrar una familia dispuesta a aceptar…

–A un niño tan mayor, ya.

–Tienes diez años, pero te comportas como si tuvieras quince, Leo. No desperdicies tu infancia.

Algo se revolvió en su interior. Quería gritarle que ya no tenía infancia, que el fuego se lo arrebató todo. Quería que entendiera el niño que fue murió con su madre, en aquel taller… consumido por sus propias llamas.

* * *

**Nota final:** No estoy muy segura de si era esto lo que pretendía cuando empecé a escribirlo, pero es lo que ha salido. Siempre que me imagino a Leo de pequeño, me lo imagino muy maduro, aunque infantil a la vez, con muchas inseguridades. ¿Os ha dado esa impresión? Comentadlo en un review ;)


End file.
